The Dragon's Maw
''The Dragon's Maw ''is home to the fifteenth Pirate King and his crew, and their main method of transportation when traveling from realm to realm. He is a steampunk airship that has been rebuilt three times since the crowning of his Captain: once, the first; twice, after it crashed in Courthaven; and thrice, after the Olympian gods had destroyed it. Custom designed by their engineer, Ambrose, ''The Dragon's Maw ''is built from sturdy, fire-proof cedar wood, enough to withstand a good amount of gunfire and the heat of a thousand burning rum barrels if needed. His features include a fully-functioning gaming room, barracks, and a well-stocked bar among other things. Ship Design and Appearance Drake III, as nicknamed by his crew, was designed to be a merchant-warship hybrid: fast enough to outmaneuver wyverns and strong enough to withstand their scorching heat. Their main deck is where most of the happenings occur, from meetings to occasional spars. A number of barrels are spaced conveniently, serving as either stools or outlets of rage when need be. The crow's nest is accessible purely through climbing the riggings and parkouring through the masts, which makes for games when time allows. His figurehead is a golden dragon, true to the name of a ship, and has the ability to fire blast a powerful gout of fire from its maw. There are fourteen "cannons" on the main deck, seven on the starboard and port; while their design allows them the simplicity of firing a simple pistol, in the hands of an advanced gunslinger, their power is not to be underestimated. Figurehead & Helm: When they say dragon, they mean dragon. It's not some half-assed Viking thing stuck onto the front of their ship, it's a golden dragon, fangs bared and poised to strike. An adroit cannon is built into its mouth and can unleash an unrelenting stream of fire, appropriately accompanied by a bellowing roar. The fire is powerful enough to incinerate human flesh in minutes, so watch yourself. Also, the dragon is capable of actually seperating itself from the ship and becoming a seperate entity entirely, kudos once more to the engineer. He's nicknamed it Genevieve. The helm happens to be located near the ship's bow and has been stylized into a steampunk gear. Several, smaller gears lie within it to control several other features, such as ascending, descending, engine propulsion, and the likes- much in the fashion of a clock. There's usually a rum barrel located near it. Their anchors are basically harpoon guns to latch onto any substantial material nearby with reinforced ropes to hold steady against strong winds. They use automatons to head to land, when and if necessary. The Lower Decks: The lower decks are practically a mansion with all the luxuries it features, though compact. Designed by the crew's First Mate, Aschen Jaeger, the lower decks currently consist of a bar, gym, barracks, library, cinema-slash-gaming room, kitchen, forge, and several storage rooms. Each crew member has their designated room within the barracks, highly customized to their needs and desires. These quarters are accessible by labeled doors (though labels don't mean much when one's drunk). Without modifications, the rooms consist of a standard hammock, table, shelf, and washroom, complete with beddings and hot water. The walls aren't entirely soundproof, so it's possible to hear one of Jasper's lions roaring as they get tangled up in silk sheets or the constant hissing of Ambrose's automatons. Also, there's usually a clockwork creature patrolling the hallways when curfew is in effect. The gym is self-explanatory, though in accordance to their steampunk theme, most of the machinery has been spraypainted bronze or fashioned with gears and such. Small circuitry has been hooked up so that the machines supply some power to the engines when in use, which is incentive to work once in a while. The latter part of the gym is designed for small spars with shortblades and martial arts, and a mini-armory lines the walls with various weapons, such as hooked gauntlets and curved daggers. The forge is located close to the central core of the engines, due to the power needed to supply its artifical fires. Various automatons can often be seen striding in and out, carrying heavy metals and other weapon materials. Several chests and shelves line the forge room to provide storage and organization. The library is located on the second level of the lower decks and bears an extensive collection of books, most of which pertain to the navigator's hobbies. There are also various journals scavenged from their raids, providing a history of their past travels. A clockwork owl by the name of Gabriel serves to sort and pick them out at will, as well as keep them from any fires that might "accidentally" be set. The four divisions are connected to a sort-of commons room by hallway, which consist of the bar, kitchen, and cinema/gaming room all in one. A large quantity of varied alcohol rests behind the bar counter, as well as a professional kitchen set-up used by their cook, Milo Dren. They're well stocked in the crew's general favorite, steak and bacon, as well as a large number of spices. The bar counter is lined with mugs, bottles, and barrels used for stools. To the side is a the cinema set-up, which is simultaneously used to watch horror movies at midnight and wreck dragons in Monster Hunter. Meals are generally eaten either at the counter or while gaming, seeing as a table was too much hassle to set up. The chairs and couches can also be unfolded to create a large "cuddlebed" when occasion calls for it.